Thundering Hooves
by imajisaheartlandfan
Summary: She's a girl on a mission; to stop anyone from taking her stallion from her. She's a girl without a home, family, or friends, but she findes her way to Miradero. Can the Pals help her? Will she find a place in Miradero? *ON HOLD TILL FURTHER NOTICE* *READ PROFILE FOR INFORMATION*
1. Chapter 1

**So, Hi all! Let me just say, I'm in love with Spirit Riding Free, and yes, I have watched the movie, and yes, I agree that its not as good, but they are both awesome in their own ways!**

 **Anyway, this is just a little story thats been whirling around in my head, and I thought I'd publish it. Its rated M for the mention of people dying, but thats it, and no, its not the main characters!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yah! Yah! YAH!" The sound of a galloping horse became louder as a horse appeared over a rise, louder, louder, hooves pounding on the ground, faster, faster, egged on by the feel of spurs in his flanks, and the worried tone of his rider. A young girl leant down close over the black stallion's neck, his mane flying in her face, but she wasn't worried about that. She took a quick glance behind her, to see that the six men were still following her, she needed to get more space in between them and her. "Faster, Thunder, Faster!" She squeezed him with her knee's, urging him on.

Thunder felt and heard her cue to go faster, and he began to gallop harder, wheezing for air, ignoring the pain in his lungs as he pounded his hooves into the earth, digging his heels in as they climbed a rocky hill, straining for every stride as he staggered up the loose ground.

The girl pulled her horse to a stop when they were at the top, looking around to see how far behind her pursuers were. She gave a satisfied smile to see that they had dropped a couple miles behind. She knew Thunder needed to rest, her stallion was exhausted. She gave the tired horse a pat as she dismounted, then got out her water bottle and gave her horse a drink. "Feeling better?"

Thunder made a little whiney as he licked up the last drops of water from her hand, then he raised his head, ears pricked, listening for sounds that would warn them of danger. He snorted as he watched the six approaching horsemen, and gave an impatient stamp of his hoof, alerting his owner of their presence.

"I see them, I see them boy." The girl gave him another pat as she put the water bottle back on the saddle, then felt for her horse's pulse. Satisfied that it was almost back to normal, she remounted and wheeled her horse around for the descent. As they slid down the side of the hill, she looked back to see that they had gained on her, and were now coming over the crest of the hill. She looked forwards again, nudging her horse with her spurs into a flat out gallop down into a canyon.

The ground raced underneath her as they thundered on through the canyon, jumping over rocks and fallen trees, the miles getting eaten up by her horse's speed. As they came out of the dry canyon, it opened up into a grassy landscape, and in the distance she could see a town. If she could make it to the town, it could buy her some time….

* * *

"And that is how sedimentary rock is made." Kate said as she turned from her chalkboard back to the class. She gave an exasperated sigh as she saw her students, most of them half asleep. She saw Snips raise his hand. "Yes, Snips?"

"When are we going to have some excitement?" He whined as he threw a piece of paper at her. "I'm bored."

"Snips!" Kate yelped as she ducked a ball of flying paper. "Stop!"

"No, this is much better then you taking about dumb rocks." Snips said as he threw another one, this at Abigail, giggling with excitement the whole time, the entire class erupting in an all out riot, paper flying everywhere.

"That's enough kids!" Kate said as Lucky threw a paper ball at her. "Stop." She gave a satisfied smile as the children stopped and looked at her. "I can see you guys need to go burn some energy, so I'll let you guys leave school early today." United, the kids gave a loud cheer. "But." She continued. "You have to clean up this mess first. Come on, it looks like a snowstorm in here." She picked up a paper next to her and tossed it in the basket. "As soon as this room is in order again, you can all go."

Lucky, Abigail and Pru looked at each other and winked. "I can't wait to get out and take Spirit for a ride." Lucky said as she cleared the area around her. "I wonder if Coco's had her foal yet."

"Well, that's the first thing we'll check." Pru replied as she picked up a couple of knocked over chairs. "Last time we checked the herd, it looked like she was getting close to foaling."

"I wonder if it will be as hectic as Governor's birth." Abigail giggled as she remembered Governor birth. "At least we don't have a ball to go to tonight, I couldn't stand the look on your aunts face if I ruined another dress."

Lucky laughed. "The stains did come out." She looked around the room, and gave a satisfied smile as she saw that the room was back in order. "All clean Miss Flores."

Kate made her own inspection of the room, and it passed her standards. "Alright, class dismissed." She went to open the door, when it was flung open and a young girl ran in.

Jenny looked at Miss Flores, then saw to her horror she had run into a school house full of children, but she didn't have time to hid anywhere else, the men where right behind her. She looked at the teacher as she slammed the door shut. "No time to explain, get to the back and get down."

Kate looked at the girl, then turned to the kids, not knowing what was wrong. "Children, up the back, now." She looked back at the girl who was looking out the front window. "What's wrong?"

Jenny didn't look at her as she replied, noting that Thunder had hidden himself behind the school house like she had told him. "Get back, this could get bad."

Kate heard something in the girl's tone that made her scared, and she ran to the back of the school herself, sitting down next to the group of kids.

"What is it, Miss Flores?" Lucky asked as the teacher came over. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Kate replied as she pulled over a couple of desks to provide them some cover. "I don't know."

"I'm scared." Snips finally admitted. "I wanted something to happen, but not this."

"Come here." Kate said as she placed her arm out, inviting him for a hug. "We're all going to be fine, nothing is going to happen."

"I hope so." Abigail said as she looked into the room. "My bag full of cookies is still under my chair."

Jenny ignored the chatter in the back of the room as she kept watch at the window, then she saw what she knew was coming. The six men galloped into town, stopping their horses at the school house. Jenny gave a frightened yelp as she ran away from the window, then she took shelter under a desk as the door opened, getting out her pistol. "Leave us alone." She yelled to the men as he came in. "I don't want to have to use this." She saw the men didn't listen to her warning, and she fired three shots at the three figures at the door, dropping them on the ground. "Now get, I don't want to use this again!" She roared as she looked up, then saw the three other men get back on their horses and ride back out of town. "And don't try again!" She waited till she couldn't see them any longer, then she stood up, shaking from fright. She dropped the pistol on the floor as the realization of what she had just done hit her. She'd just killed three men. Without another word, she turned and ran out of the building.

* * *

Jim was on his way over to the schoolhouse when he heard the shots. He saw the Marshal run out of his office, and they ran together to the schoolhouse in silence. He stopped as he saw the three men on the ground, then saw Kate with the kids and ran in. "Are you alright?" He took Lucky in his arms, then looked at Kate. "What happened?"

"I'm fine dad." Lucky replied as he let her go. "We're all fine."

"I have no idea." Kate replied as she stood up. "This girl came in, and then these men came, and she shot them."

Marshal Ben Flood walked over to Jim and Kate. "Can anyone explain what happened here?"

"There was this girl." Kate started to explain, then she saw that the girl had disappeared. "She came in, these men followed, and she shot them."

Ben nodded, then lowered his voice as the townspeople began to come into the school to make sure their kids where alright. "Well, there's three men dead at the door, and people are going to ask question's why. Did you get a look at the girl?"

Kate nodded. "She had long brown hair, brown eyes and she looked like she was about 12 years old, and she had weird scar on her arm, I saw it when she ran in."

Ben recognized the description. "I know her, she's been missing for a couple of months. I wonder what brought her here."

"A horse." Abigail remarked as she heard their conversation. "She was riding a big black stallion, bigger then Spirit." She picked up her backpack and opened it. "Ah, my cookies are still fine."

Ben chuckled at Abigail's comment, but it gave him a good lead. "I'll go take care of those three." He motioned with his head in the direction of the men. "I bet that girl would be halfway to California by now, on a stallion like Thunder Storm's Windsong."

Lucky's ears pricked up at the horse's name. "Windsong? The Windsong? The horse that won the first ever Pony Express Double Dash Challegne?"

"The same." Ben replied as he looked at her. "His owner was Thompson Benson, and I'm guessing that girl that was just here was his stable girl Jenny. He was killed when his house was hit by a tornado, and Jenny and the stallion have been missing for months. I wonder what she's doing here."

"Why do you think those men were after her?" Jim asked as he put his arm around Kate. "Do you think they'll come back and harm the town?"

"I don't think so. My guess is they want the horse. He's worth a fortune."

"We have to stop them." Lucky said as she looked at her dad. "That horse isn't theirs."

"How about we let the Marshal deal with it?" Jim said as he looked back at his daughter. "I don't want you getting in danger."

"But dad."

"No buts, we let the Marshal do his job."

"Your father's right Lucky." Ben placed his hand on Lucky's shoulder. "I'm going to go and see if I can find her, now." He looked at Jim. "I might not be back for a couple days, so till I get back, you are now sheriff." He threw him his spare badge. "Make sure I have a town here when I get back." He opened the door and walked out of the now almost empty schoolroom, the men already taken care of by the undertaker and most of children where off with their families.

Jim looked at the badge in his hand, ignoring the looks from Kate and Lucky, a little shocked. "Why me?" He pouted, then as he looked over at Abigail trying to carry her backpack out, he saw the pistol on the floor, and was about to pick it up when Snips beat him to it. "No Snips!"

"What?" Snips asked, not realising the gun was cocked, and he pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed over Jim's head as he ducked, and Snips dropped the gun in surprise. "Whoa."

Jim picked up the pistol before it could do anymore damage. "And that is why you don't play with guns."

"Sorry, Mr. Prescot." Snips apologized, then ran out of the school, making a beeline for Senor Carrots.

"Hmmm." Jim looked at the gun. It had a name engraved on the side, but the initials were M. J. "Interesting…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all, another chapter here. Excuse my spelling mistakes, ime not sure if its Miss Floris or Flores, so please excuse that, anyway, enjoy**

* * *

Jenny and her stallion raced out of Mirradero, quickly leaving the town behind. She and the horse galloped on for what seemed ages, not knowing or caring where they were headed. As they galloped on, not realizing they had been going around in a circle, the sun began to slip behind the mountains, and it began to get dark.

Jenny began to slow her stallion, looking for a place where they could make camp for the night. "Easy boy, steady." She soothed as she pulled on the reins gently, slowing him down from the gallop to a slow bouncy canter. "We've had enough running for one day."

Thunder shook his head and snorted as he felt the pull on the bit, then he slowed down, still feeling frisky enough to give a little buck of protest. "Steady, Mister." He heard her say, then felt her slip little. "You mightn't be tired, but I am. No more please." He decided to not play up and slowed to a walk as they neared a creek.

"I think this will do for the night." Jenny said as she looked around the area. There were quite a few trees to hide in, and there was a little rocky overhang they could shelter under. As she dismounted and led her horse across the creek, she realized with horror that her pistol was missing! "Oh, no." She muttered as she figured out she must have dropped it. "What am I going to do?

Thunder could hear the worry in her voice, and he brushed his wet muzzle across her face. He looked around, ears pricked to hear if they were still being followed, but to his relief, he couldn't hear a thing. He nudged Jenny again, then took another long drink from the creek as she unsaddled him and placed their supplies under the rocky crag. After he finished his drink, he walked over to his master and laid down beside her, wrapping his neck around her to keep her warm.

"Thanks boy." Jenny said as she shivered under the thin blanket. "Its getting really cold now." She opened the saddlebag and handed Thunder a handful of oats she had stolen from barn she had quickly run through when she had made her getaway from the town. "I wish it was more, boy. Sorry." She scratched the stallion's neck as she looked for something for herself to eat. She sighed as she saw that there was hardly anything for her to eat, and without her gun, she wouldn't be able to hunt anything either. "I'll have to find something tomorrow, let's get some sleep while we can."

* * *

"It's not fair." Lucky complained to Pru and Abigail as they walked out to the barn. "Why wont the let us try and help her?"

"Its too dangerous." Abigail mimicked the tone Ben had used. "Ba humbug! Dangerous! My foot!" She flopped down on the hay beside Pru and Abigail. "Being around Snips is more dangerous then that. Like what could happen anyway?"

"Nothing!" Pru agreed as she tossed a handful of hay in her anger. "It's not like she's going to hurt us."

Lucky looked up as Spirit walked in. "They didn't say anything about us not riding. We have to check the herd anyway, we can still take a look around at the same time."

"Good idea Lucky." Pru agreed as she jumped up. "I'll just saddle Chicalinda and-" Her voice trailed off as she saw the tack and feed room in a mess. "You guys best get in here."

"What-?" Abigail asked as she walked over and looked through the door. "Uh oh."

"Looks like a tornado went through here." Lucky remarked as she and Spirit walked over. "Know what happened here boy?"

Spirit shook his head and snorted as Lucky gave him a pat, then looked around as Snips and Senor Carrots bolted through the door.

"Get out of my way, girls!" Snips yelled as he and the donkey galloped through the feed room, knocking over more barrels. "Ye Haw!"

"Snips!" Abigail screamed. "Get out of here!"

"I'm having too much fun." Snips replied as his donkey knocked over a box full of bridles. "This is way more fun then school!"

Lucky grabbed a carrot and waved it in the air. "Fetch Senor Carrots!" She threw the carrot as hard as she could out the door, the donkey bolting off after it, with Snips clinging on for dear life. She could hear him yell "Not funny." as he disappeared around the corner, then she looked back at the feed room, and sighed. "We better clean up this mess."

"No way." Abigail protested. "Snips can clean it up, he caused it." She grabbed Boomerang's bridle and saddle. "Let's go ride."

"Your absolutely right." Pru agreed as she tacked up Chicalinda. "He can clean it up himself." She did up the girth and mounted, the two girls already on their horses. "Let's go."

* * *

Jenny was woken up from her sleep as the sun began to rise, the light shining in her face. She opened her eyes and yawned, then stretched as she stood up. Thunder was still sleeping on the ground, and she gently patted his neck to wake him. "Up boy."

Thunder woke up and snorted as he got to his feet, moving rather stiffly, his muscles sore from yesterday's long run, but it would wear off. He pawed the bare ground, then looked at her as if to say, "Where's the tucker?"

Jenny picked up the bridle and saddle and placed them on him. "Let's go find some breakfast, shall we?" She picked up the reins and looped them around her wrist, then led him out from under the rocky overhang to the creek. "Have a drink boy, it might be awhile before we get more water." She let him wander around by himself as she filled up her water bottles and cleaned herself up the best she could.

By the time they were ready to move on, the sun had risen enough that the whole landscape was clothed in the golden light. Jenny mounted her horse, and the they trotted off to find something to eat.

As Thunder trotted up a hill, Jenny could see in the distance a patch of thick grass in the distance, and nudged him into a canter. When they got there, she dismounted and tied the reins up so he wouldn't trip and let him wander around grazing. She sat down on a rock to think about what she should do, then she saw a berry bush full of delicious blackberries. "Thank goodness for something." She grabbed the saddlebag and began to fill it, eating as many berries as she could as she did so. When she had eaten her fill, and the bag was stuffed with as many berries as she could fit in, she again mounted her stallion. "What should we do, Thunder?" She asked, not certain of where they should go. "I have no idea what we should do, we cant go back, but we cant keep running like this."

Thunder shook his head, knowing that he couldn't tell her what to do, but he arched his neck and began to dance in place, eager to move, to gallop, to fly across the prairie.

"Steady boy, let me think." She looked around, then thought her best course of action was to try and find something bigger to eat for later, like a rabbit or a small deer. "Git up." She nudged him with her heels and he jumped forward into a canter, not realizing they were headed straight back towards the men.

They cantered on in silence for a few miles, the sun slowly coming overhead, then beginning to dip down again. As they began to enter a small forest, Thunder suddenly slid to a stop, almost flinging Jenny forward off over his head.

"What is it, boy?" Jenny asked as she regained her seat, then she saw two of the remaining men coming at a fast gallop towards them. Thunder didn't need any encouragement from Jenny to tell him what to do. He wheeled around and leapt into a gallop, retching top speed in three strides, Jenny leaning down low over his neck. "Not this again." She groaned as she guided her horse, dodging branches and jumping over rocks. As they rounded the side of a mountain, the cliff face rising from the ground and towering over them, Jenny saw to her horror the third man, galloping towards them on the right. She had nowhere to go, with the cliff on one side, the man on the other. "Faster boy, we have to find somewhere to hide."

Thunder put his head down and began to gallop faster, asking every bit of strength from his body. If they could get past the cliff, and make it to the canyon, they could find somewhere to hide, and loose the men. He could feel Jenny's anger and fear, and it electrified him in someway, knowing that they both had to get away, or it would be the end for both of them.

Jenny looked around, seeing the three men spread out, the third still moving in towards her. Finally they came to the opening of the canyon, and as they went to gallop in, she heard a gunshot, then felt a searing pain in her chest. She almost fell out of the saddle from the force of the bullet, but she held on tight to the saddle horn, knowing if she fell off, they would get her.

Thunder felt his rider begin to waver as he dashed into the canyon. She couldn't help him make decisions now, and as they galloped around a corner, they were temporally hidden from the men. He could feel her loosen the reins, then suddenly they were flying around his legs. Thunder slid to a stop so that he wouldn't trip, then picked up the reins in his mouth, looking around for a way out.

Jenny was struggling to not pass out as Thunder slid to a stop, the pain in her chest making her gasp with every breath. "We. Have. To. Keep. Going." She wheezed. "Go. Boy."

Thunder heard her command, and then he saw a hidden trail, but it was dangerous, should he take it? He heard the men coming closer, then with a shake of his head, he dashed forward through the brush and galloped down the trail, the men continuing on down the trail. He didn't check his speed as he galloped on, the cliffs rising on either side of him, then as he rounded a corner where a cave opened into the canyon, he felt Jenny began to slip and tried to slow to help her regain her balance, but he wasn't quick enough.

Jenny saw the ground coming closer, then felt herself land hard, the impact making her gasp. Her vision was going, everything starting to go dark, but she saw her stallion standing over her, and felt him nudging her with his muzzle. "Go, go." She gasped as she gave him a last pat, then collapsed into darkness, her hand falling to the ground.

Thunder snorted as he nudged her still body, then he saw the cave. Grabbing her clothing in his teeth, he dragged her in so that she would be hidden, then he heard a horse coming up behind him. He wheeled around to defend himself, but saw to his surprise that it was a lone buckskin stallion. He snaked his neck, ready to fight if it was needed.

Spirit saw the other stallion's behaviour, then he smelt the human blood on the ground. He knew what had happened, he had watched the entire chase from his rock. He stepped forward, bowing his head to show he meant no harm. "Do you need help?"

Thunder snorted, wondering why another stallion would offer to help. He was about to refuse, but the image of his master lying motionless on the ground stopped his pride. "Yes." He admitted. "I need help." He motioned with his head for Spirit to follow, and led him into the cave. "My owner, Jenny is hurt. She was shot by some men. I need to do something."

Spirit nodded. "I saw the whole thing." He looked at the girl on the ground, and it sort of scared him to think that she looked like Lucky. What would he do if something happened to her? He quickly brushed it aside. "I know that to do. Come, follow me." He turned to leave the cave. "Name's Spirit by the way."

"Thunder." He nudged Jenny one last time, then stepped out of the cave, following Spirit. "I hope you aren't wrong."

Spirt stretched out into a gallop towards Miradero, showing Thunder the way. "I hope so too, but she needs help. My master will know what to do. I hope we can get her back in time to help her."

"I hope so too."

* * *

"How's this?" Abigail asked as she held up her drawing of Boomerang she was doing as her art assignment for school.

Kate walked over and looked at the picture. To be sure, it wasn't really a work of art, but she could see that Abigail was very proud of it. "Good work Abigail."

"Miss Floris." Maricela called as she waved her arm. "I'm finished, and it's the best picture you've ever seen."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I'll look at in a moment." She walked up the aisles, looking at the students work as they finished it off, then she stopped at Lucky. Lucky hadn't drawn anything at all, all she had in front of her was a blank sheet of paper. "Lucky? Is something wrong?"

Lucky sighed, then looked at Kate. "I just can't concentrate. I keep thinking about that girl. What if she is in trouble or something?"

"I'm sure the Marshal will find her." Kate reassured. "But worrying isn't going to help anyone."

"Your right." Lucky sighed again as she looked at her paper. "I'll get back to this now."

Kate glanced up at the clock and saw that it was almost time for school to be let out anyway. "Its fine, you can take it home to work on and bring it back in the morning."

"Thanks, Miss Floris." Lucky began to pack up her stuff, then turned to Abigail as Kate walked to the front of the room. "Nice drawing." She commented.

Abigail's face lit up. "Thanks Lucky."

"Its really good." Pru encouraged as she held up her own, which was a drawing of Chicalinda. "We can hang these up in the feed room together."

"Alright children, class is dismissed." Kate said as she rang her bell. "Make sure you do your homework." The kids all got up and ran out of the school, except for the Pals.

"I just want to finish off this picture." Abigail told Lucky and Pru as they stood at her desk waiting for her. "I won't be long."

"How long is not long?" Pru asked as she leant against the desk. "We're wasting daylight."

"Not long now." Abigail replied as she drew a butterfly on Boomerang's nose. "Almost done."

"What are you guys planning to do today?" Kate asked as she walked over to them, picking the kids pictures off the desk. "Any adventures to be had?"

"We're going to go look-" Abigail almost said they were going to go look for Jenny, but Pru placed her hand over her mouth.

"We're going out to look at the new foal in Spirit's herd." Lucky quickly came up with an excuse. "He's so cute."

"Yeh, we're going to see the foal." Abigail agreed after Pru took her hand away from her mouth. "He has the longest legs, and he's always falling over."

Abigail would have continued but Kate interrupted. "Girls, I know what you were planning." She looked at Lucky. "But I'm sure she's fine."

Lucky looked away from her teacher and walked over to the window as Spirit galloped by, then she saw the black horse again, but this time without a rider. "Or not." She ran out of the school over to Spirit as he slid to a stop. "What is it, what's wrong boy?"

Spirit neighed loudly, then reared, wheeling around, snorting and arching his neck. Thunder slid to a stop and began to make motions with his head for them to follow him.

"Something's wrong." Pru said as she, Abigail and Kate ran out of the school. "Spirit never acts like that."

Lucky leapt onto Spirit's back. "We have to find out, are you with me?"

"You bet." Pru replied as she ran over to the corral to get her horse.

Abigail ran over with her too. "Count me in."

Thunder shook his head. These where girls, what he needed was an adult. "What are you thinking Spirit? They can't help."

Spirit looked at Thunder. "They can, they can see her, then come back and get the adults to help."

"We don't have time." Thunder replied, then he saw Miss Floris standing on the schoolhouse steps. He needed her help. He trotted over to her and gently grabbed her hand, and pulled, then let go and neighed.

"I think he wants you to come too." Lucky said to Kate as Spirit neighed again. "You better come."

"But I can't ride." Kate replied as she looked at the huge horse. "I don't know how. Your father can go with you instead, he'll be more use, I'll only slow you down."

"My father's in Silverlode, he won't be back till tonight. You have to come." Lucky told her as Spirit began to wheel around again. "They're acting like we don't have much time."

Kate was about to protest again, then she saw the stream of blood on the horse's shoulder, and more on the saddle. This was urgent. Never mind the fact that she couldn't ride. "I'll just leave a note, so if anyone comes looking for me, they know I'm out." She walked back in the school as Abigail and Pru came back, their horses all tacked up.

"What are we waiting for?" Pru asked as she slid Chicalinda to a stop. "Let's go."

Lucky looked at the door. "Miss Floris is coming with us."

"I thought she doesn't ride horses." Abigail said as she pulled Boomerang to a stop beside Spirit.

"I don't." Kate said as she walked back out the door. "But you three might need help, so I'm coming. Do you have a horse I can ride?"

Pru shook her head. "Dad took all the horses out to the back pasture. You'll have to ride double with me or Abigail."

"Why don't you just ride Thunder?" Lucky asked as the black stallion neighed again. "If that doesn't work then you'll have to go with Pru or Abigail."

"I'll try riding Thunder first." Kate said as she walked over to the stallion. "But I might need a hand up."

Thunder could sense the uncertainty in the woman's voice, and feel it as she grabbed his reins. She tried to mount up, but failed, and tried again. Thunder knew they were running out of time, they didn't have time for this, so he did a trick Jenny had taught him. He bowed down, to let her on.

Kate looked at the horse, a little surprised, but then she slipped her leg over the saddle and got on, the horse standing back up as soon as she was seated. "Right, let's go."

"Show the way Spirit." Lucky said as she let her horse have his head. "Hyah"

Spirit neighed, reared, then took off at a gallop, Boomerang and Chicalinda right beside him. Thunder went into a slow gallop, feeling that the woman on his back had no experience on a horse at all, so he made certain not to upset her balance by tripping on anything at all.

Spirit led the way through the forest, galloping hard. Lucky suddenly realised where they were headed. "He's taking us to Rock Shard Canyon." She could see the mouth of the canyon ahead. "It's a total maze in there."

Kate looked at Lucky as Spirit led the way into the canyon. She was holding onto the saddle horn as tight as she could, trying not to fall off, but she still was struggling. "I hope you know the way out."

"I do." Lucky yelled back as Spirit took another right turn. "All we have to do is let Spirit lead us out." She almost fell off as Spirit slid to a stop, then she looked around. "I don't see her anywhere."

Thunder slowed down to a halt a bit slower, knowing that if he stopped suddenly, it would send his rider flying. He knelt down again so that she could get off, then stood back up, neighed and trotted off into the cave.

"In there." Pru said as she dismounted, seeing the blood on the ground. "She's in there."

Kate ran in the cave, the girls behind her, but she couldn't see anything. "Has anyone got some matches?"

"I have some." Pru quickly lit a branch with the match, making a torch. "Here."

"Thank you Pru." Kate replied as she took the torch, then began to look around the cave. She saw Thunder nuzzling a heap on the ground. "There." She ran over and brushed Thunder away. "Back boy, we'll take care of her." She handed the torch to Lucky and gently rolled the child over, then gasped as she saw the wound in her chest. "We have to stop it from bleeding. Have you girls got anything?"

Abigail pulled off the bandana she had been wearing and handed it to her. "Use this."

"Anything else?" She asked as she folded it up and placed it over the wound. "That's not going to stop it by itself."

"I have a first aid kit in my saddlebag." Pru ran out, then came back with it. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She looked at Abigail and Pru. "I want you two to go to the cave entrance and keep an eye out."

"An eye out for what?" Abigail asked, not realising just what danger they were in.

"Anything. Lucky, you help me." She looked back at Pru and Abigail, who still hadn't left. "Go, now." She gave an exasperated sigh as the two walked out, then turned back to the motionless girl.

"What's wrong with her?" Lucky asked as she held up the torch. "Why's she bleeding so much?"

"She's been shot." Kate replied, knowing that Lucky could handle the truth. "We have to get her back to town, and to the doctor as soon as we can. If the bullet's severed a vein or artery, she could bleed to death." She felt for the girl's pulse, it was fast, but weak, and the way that the girl was gasping as she breathed, concerned her. "We have to get her back."

"But how?"

"I don't know." Kate replied, then heard the girl stirring. "Easy, easy. Your alright. You'll be fine."

Jenny opened her eyes, still gasping from the pain. "Thunder?"

"Thunder's fine. He came to get you." Kate replied. "Don't try to talk, we're going to get you out of here and back to the doctor."

"Men." Jenny wheezed. "They. Come. Find. Me."

Lucky looked at Kate. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Kate replied, then as she looked back down at Jenny, she saw that the girl had slipped back into unconsciousness. "But they'll be coming, and when they do-" her voice trailed off as Abigail and Pru ran back in, leading Boomerang and Chicalinda.

"Miss Floris, we might have a slight problem." Abigail said as tied Boomerang to a rock. "There's-"

"Men." Kate finished the sentence off for her. "I know. Where are they?"

"Coming this way." Pru replied. "What do we do?"

"I don't know." Kate replied as she looked around. The cave went nowhere. It was a dead end. "We have to get out and take her out with us." She went to pick Jenny up to place her onto Thunder, but then she heard heavy footsteps and loud voices. "Get behind me girls."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi to all my non-existant readers! I'm back with another chapter after that terrible cliffhanger I gave you all *laughs evily* anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Josh asked as he and his men came into the cavern. "A nice woman and a bunch of kids."

"Howdy Mam." His partner raised his hat in jest. "Welcome along to the party."

Thunder snorted angrily, then roared at the men, rearing and striking the air, trying to defend the people cowered behind him."

"Get that horse!" Josh yelled to his men as he stood back, and let them do the work.

Thunder wheeled around to face them, missing Kate's head with his hoof by only inches. He tried to dodge the ropes, but in the space he was in, he couldn't move as one of the men threw a rope around his neck. He reared and screamed again as they began to drag him out of the cave, him fighting and resisting all the way.

"No, let him go!" Lucky yelled as the horse neighed. "He's not yours." She ran forward before Kate could stop her. "Let him go!"

"This is none of your business!" One of the men shouted as they pushed her aside, flinging her against a rock.

"Ouch." Lucky complained, then she slunk back against Kate as the other two men roped the other horses and dragged them out of the cave. She rubbed her head, then looked around, hearing the horse's shrieking neighs. "What do we do?"

"There's nothing we can do." Kate said as she placed her arms around the girls. "We can't do anything."

"What are they doing to the horses?" Abigail asked as she heard Boomerang neigh again.

"They're properly just tying them up. They'll be ok. It's us we need to worry about." She quickly looked back at the girl, to see if the dressing had stopped the wound from bleeding, but she could see that it hadn't hampered the bleeding at all. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Pru asked, trying to turn around to see what Kate was worried about.

"It's bled right through." Kate looked around, trying to see what else they could use. "Have you got anything else?" She looked at the three girls, and they shook their heads. Then she felt her letter opener in her pocket and quickly began to cut strips off her skirt to pack the wound. "I hope this works."

Lucky heard the men coming back. "Quick, hide the letter opener, it might be our ticket out of here."

Kate slipped the little knife back in her pocket just as the men's torch filled the cavern with light again. She looked back up at the men, the kids crowding in around her. "What do you want?"

Josh laughed meanly as he looked into her eyes. "Well, it's quite simple. I want that girl and that horse, and the four of you are in my way." He grabbed Kate's arm and dragged her away from the girls. "Tie them up." He threw the men rope, then shoved Kate down on the ground and tied her up hand and foot. "You guys can just sit tight for tonight, we'll be leaving in the morning."

"But the girl won't make it through the night." Kate protested as she tried to move her hands so that the rope wouldn't bite anymore. "She needs to get to a doctor."

"Well, it makes our job easier." He laughed. "With her dead, that horse is ours."

"That's not fair!" Abigail yelped as one of the other men tied her up. "He's not yours."

Josh turned around and looked at Abigail. "That girl killed three of my best men. It's a shame I couldn't be bothered to shoot her again, it's better to just let her die slowly." He chuckled ghastly. "Less loud."

"You shot her?" Pru asked. "Why?"

"Young lady, that horse is worth more money than all four of you will see in your entire lives, and he's as good as ours now."

"You'll never get him as long as we're here." Lucky growled as she tried to wriggle her hands out of the rope. "He doesn't belong to you!"

"Well, tomorrow, we can settle that, can't we?" He blew out their torch. "Sleep tight, and" He looked at Lucky and winked. "nothing can stop us from having that horse, especially not a bunch of girls." He and his men laughed as they walked back out of the cave, taking the lanterns with them.

Kate tried to move back over to the girls, but the ropes were stopping her from getting anywhere. It took her awhile and a lot of huffing and puffing, but eventually she managed to get back over to them. "Are you all alright?"

"I'm okay." Abigail replied, sniffling. "But I don't like the dark."

"What about you Lucky and Pru?"

"I'm fine." Pru reassured. "But I'm not liking the chances of getting out of here alive. They seem pretty certain about what they're going to do."

Lucky began to feel nauseous, and the knock she had taken on her head giving her a headache. "I'm feeling sick."

"Feeling sick, as in want to throw up sick?" Abigail asked. "Cause if you're going to vomit, let me know so I can get out of the way."

"Yes, and my head hurts." Lucky admitted as she leaned her head back against the wall. "It really hurts."

Kate moved closer over to her. "Do you feel dizzy?"

"Yeh."

"You've probably got concussion." Kate sighed. "Just try and rest, Lucky."

"But how are we going to get out of this?"

"You let me worry about that, Lucky." She reached in her pocket, trying to get her letter opener out, but when she did, it wouldn't cut the rope. "I think we need to think of something else."

"Spirit!" Lucky said, sitting up again, then a wave of dizziness overcame her, and she flopped over, landing on Kate's lap. "He wasn't with the horses, he might have gone to get help."

"I hope your right Lucky." Abigail butted in. "Cause I'm hungry."

"Hunger isn't the least of your worries!" Pru exploded. "We're in here, trapped, tied up and possibly getting killed tomorrow, and your worried about your stomach."

"Girls, quieten down." Kate commanded as she felt Lucky shudder at the noise. "Lucky has a bad headache, and the noise is only going to make it worse."

"Sorry Lucky." Pru apologized.

"I'm sorry too Lucky."

"It's okay Abigail." Lucky assured. "I hope that someone finds that note, and comes looking for us."

"I hope so too, Lucky." Kate agreed. "Now, shall I tell you girls a story?"

* * *

Cora was setting the table when Jim walked into the dining room, humming a little tune. "How was your trip?"

"Good." Jim replied as he sat down. "Where's Lucky?"

"I'm not sure." Cora admitted as she placed the salad bowl on the table. "I haven't seen her since she left for school this morning. I'm sure she's coming."

Jim looked at the clock as it struck six. "I'll just go and see if she's in the barn. She could be out there with Abigail and Pru." He stood up. "I won't be long."

"I'll keep your food warm for you."

"Thanks Sis." He grabbed his jacket then stood up and walked out of the house again, heading for the Granger's barn. As he opened the door, he looked in to see that the girls three horses were missing. "Lucky?" His only answer was Governor trotting over and nudging him with his nose. "Oh, Governor. Off you go." He gave the foal a carrot from the barrel. "Go on." Governor turned and trotted back to his stall, and Jim left the barn, going to the Granger's house. He jogged up the stairs, and knocked on the door. "Al?"

Al heard the knock and opened the door. "Jim, come in."

"No, I can't stay. Have you seen Lucky?"

"No." He shook his head. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen any of the girls."

"That's odd." Jim looked slightly worried. "Thanks, I'll go check over at the Stone's, they might have stopped there."

"Alright, when you see Pru, tell her to get over here."

"Sure." Jim walked away from the house, and made his way over to the Stone's, to get the same answer. After he had stopped there, he stood at the door, wondering what was going on, then he saw a light still on in the school house. "Maybe they're there?" He whispered to himself as he walked over, then as he walked in, he saw that the school was empty. "Strange." He went to walk out the door when he saw the note on the table and went over and read it. "Oh, no." He turned off the light, then ran out of the school, back to the Granger's.

"Jim, come back to join us for dinner?" Al joked as he saw Jim back at the door.

"Al, we have a big problem." Jim showed him the note. "We have to go find them."

"What about the Marshal, where's he?"

"He's out of town." Jim grabbed the Sheriff badge out of his pocket and placed it on his vest. "I got landed with the sheriff job till he gets back."

"Lucky you." Al grabbed his jacket, then walked out the door with Jim. "Any idea where they might have gone?"

"Not sure." Jim looked at the house. "I need to tell Cora I'm going after them. You saddle the horses."

"Right." Al ran to the corral and Jim ran off to the house.

"Ah, your dinner's still hot." Cora said as he ran in the door. "What's the rush? It's not going anywhere."

"I can't talk Cora." Jim said as he ran in and got his saddlebags and rifle. "Kate and the girls have gone after Jenny." He showed her the note, so she understood what had happened. "I need to find them."

"Be careful, Jim." Cora said as she handed him the box of ammunition. "Stay safe."

"I'll be fine, but I really must dash. Thanks." He ran out the door to where Al was waiting. "I've got everything, let's go." He mounted Sorrel and they were about to ride out of town when the Marshal cantered in.

"Jim, Al, what's going on?"

"Kate, Lucky, Abigail and Pru have ridden out looking for Jenny." He handed the Marshal the note. "I found this in the school, it's from Kate."

"Any idea which way they went?"

"No, but we have to try to find them."

"Your right." Ben looked at the rising moon, and the clouds that were beginning to form. "We have to start somewhere, and there's a storm coming in, it will wash away any tracks. We have to go now.""

"Right. H'yah." Jim dug his heels into Sorrel, but then Spirit came galloping up from the other direction. "Spirit!"

Spirit reared up as he stopped, then neighed loudly, trying to get them to follow. He looked at them, then neighed again desperately, as if he was trying to speak.

Jim looked at Ben and Al, then without a word, they dashed after him, urging the horses into a fast gallop after the buckskin stallion.

Spirit looked back to make sure that the men were following him, then he jumped as lightning struck a tree, knocking it over their path. He was going too fast to stop in time, and he fell over the burning tree, rolling over a couple of times.

Jim and the other two pulled their horses to a stop. "Spirit?" He saw the stallion get up on the other side of the burning tree and gave a sigh of relief, then he turned to the next problem, getting around or over the log. There was no way around it, they had to go over. "Get up Sorrel." He kicked the horse hard, then the horse bolted forward, the others following him. His horse galloped closer to the burning tree, then he leapt it. "Show us, Spirit."

Spirit shook his head, to get his bearings back, then he galloped on, leading them on higher and higher up into the mountains.

"He's headed for Rock Shard Canyon." Al said as he steadied his horse for a jump over the creek. "It's a huge maze in there."

Ben looked into the distance, watching the gathering clouds, the moon disappearing from sight. "That's going to be a big doozy when that storm breaks, there's that mountain stream up there. It's already full, when it overflows-"

"It will flood the canyon." Jim finished the sentence. "We have to hurry if they're in there, they won't make it." He urged his horse on faster, the rest of the group doing the same thing, following Spirit up the trail, the angry clouds dancing with lightning and sounds of thunder…

* * *

The girls had fallen asleep, but they woke up with start as a loud clap of thunder rumbled through the canyon, the sound vibrating the cave.

"What was that?" Abigail asked as she leapt up. "Was that your stomach?"

"No." Kate replied, seeing lightning flashing outside the cave. "It's a storm, and it's a bad one."

"The river!" Lucky said as she sat up, then fell back down. "Ouch, my head."

"Is your headache getting worse?" Kate asked as she felt Lucky shivering. "Are you alright?"

Lucky tried to nod, but her head was pounding like there was a stampede inside. "It's really getting bad, but we have bigger problems then just the men or my headache. If the river higher up overflows, this whole place will flood."

Kate heard the concern in Lucky's voice. "We'll get out." She began to feel the ropes on her hands with her teeth, figuring out what type of knots she was tied with, then she set to work and soon her hands were freed, then she untied the ropes around her feet. "Right girls, I've gotten free, now I'll get you all untied."

"Hurry Miss Flores." Pru said as she heard the thunder rumbling. "The storm is going to break any moment."

* * *

Thunder tried to stand up, but the ropes he was tied with stopped him from moving. He gave a long sigh as he laid his head down again, utterly exhausted. He looked at the men, sitting around the fire and whinnied for Jenny, then he saw the men walking back over to him.

"Shut up." Josh said as he hit the horse hard on the face with his whip, tearing long strips off his muzzle.

Thunder growled low in his chest, bellowing with anger he leapt up again, trying to get free, snapping the ropes like they were string. He was free, and now it was time to get his owner away from these men. He reared up as one of the other men tried to lasso him and dodged it, neighing loudly, Boomerang and Chicalinda catching his anger. The two horses grabbed the ropes they were tied with in their teeth and yanked back, then they were free.

Thunder turned around and kicked one of the men in the chest as the man went to grab the rope, then he neighed again, louder, roaring his challenge to them, the thunder he was named for spitting through the air. He reared again, pounding one of the men with his hooves as lightning lit up the sky.

"He's gone mad!" One of the men yelled as he went for his rifle, but Boomerang got to it first, kicking it down the cliff they were fighting on, the gun going off as it hit a rock below, then fell into the river. He jumped back as Boomerang charged at him, almost falling off the cliff, but then Boomerang was caught in a rope and thrown to the ground.

Thunder saw Boomerang get caught by the rope and charged at the man holding onto it. He was getting desperate, not sure what to do, but he didn't know that help was on the way. He turned around, kicking out at the men to get Boomerang free, the storm above finally pouring its contents on the earth.

* * *

When Jim heard the shot, he kicked his horse faster, following Spirit, then he heard the horse's neighs, and men shouting. "That way." He kicked Sorrel faster, catching up to Spirit and passing him. He looked at the three horses dealing with the men, then he realised what had happened. He looked at the other two men as they stopped beside him. "They've taken them hostage."

Ben looked around and saw the cave. "Your right." He looked around, then looked back at Jim. "I have a little plan."

* * *

By the time that Kate had undone the other's ropes, she could hear the thunder getting louder, and they could hear the horses fighting with the men. "We have to get out of here." She looked at Pru and Abigail. "You two help Lucky, I'll carry Jenny." She picked up Jenny and was about to lead the way out when she felt a hand clasp over her mouth.

"Kate, it's me, Jim." Jim said as he held her, so she didn't scream and alert the men. "We have to get out of here. Let's go." He felt the girls behind Kate. "Link hands now, and follow me." He led them out of the cave, then they slunk along the cliff face, back to where Al and Ben where waiting.

"Are you all alright?" Ben asked as he ran over to them.

"We're fine." Kate replied, then looked at Jenny in her arms. "But Jenny has been shot, we have to get her back to the doctor now." She saw Abigail and Pru holding Lucky up, and she could see that Lucky was going to faint. "Jim, Lucky!"

Jim saw Lucky staggering, then he caught her as she fell. He looked up at the dark clouds, then at the men who were still after the horses, not knowing that their hostages had escaped. He placed Lucky on Sorrel, then mounted. "Girls, call your horses, then run for it." He heard another clap of thunder, then it began to pour, really pour. "It's already been raining higher up the mountain, we have to go." He looked at Kate, wondering how she was going to get out, she couldn't go with him because of Lucky. "Kate-"

"Jim, go, take Lucky and get out. I'll get Thunder and meet you." Kate saw him go to argue. She handed Jenny to Al, then looked back at Jim. "Go!"

"Kate-"

"GO!" She yelled at him, then ran back to the horses, Abigail and Pru following her.

"Boomerang!" Abigail called, a safe distance away from the men. "Over here!"

"Chicalinda, here girl!" Pru called, the mare galloping towards her at the call. She leapt up onto the mare, then galloped off after Jim and her father, Abigail on Boomerang at her side.

Kate saw Thunder fighting off the last three men, and she saw him getting desperate. She had to do something, he was corned on the edge of the cliff that overlooked the rising river, about to go over. She saw a pistol on the ground, and ran over and picked it up, then shot it off into the air. "Don't make me shoot you!" She yelled as the men stopped and turned to her.

"You wouldn't use that. You couldn't kill a man." Josh sneered as he walked towards her, dropping the rope he had been holding on Thunder. "You don't have the guts."

Kate cocked and fired the gun again, this time knocking off the man's hat. "Next one I aim." She looked at Thunder, who was still near the cliff, then she heard a roar that meant the river had overflown. "Thunder, come." She yelled, then leapt onto a rock, ready to jump on.

Thunder galloped forward, knocking the men over as he ran to Kate, slowing down, intending to stop so she could get on. He gave a surprised whinny as the woman jumped on his back, not even waiting for him to stop.

"Come on, Thunder!" Kate yelled over the sound of the thunder, and the rushing water. "We have to go."

* * *

Jim, the girls and the two men galloped their horses through the rain, up to the top of the trail, then slid to a stop. "Where's Kate?" He asked as the girls galloped to him and stopped. "Isn't she behind you?"

"She was right with." Abigail paused. "Us." She looked back down the trail. "She's coming."

Jim looked around Lucky, down the trail. "Come on, Kate, please." He held Lucky with his arm around her waist, but he was more worried by the fact that Kate wasn't with them. "Come on, Kate."

Lucky suddenly looked up, and realised that her dad was right, Kate wasn't with them, but neither was Spirit and Thunder. "Spirit?" She asked weakly. "Where's Spirit?"

Pru looked down the trail, then saw the buckskin stallion galloping up to them. "He's right here Lucky." She looked back down, then saw the trail beginning to wash away. "Oh, no, the trail!"

Jim looked down, and saw what Pru was worried about. "It's washing out from the rain. Oh, Kate, hurry."

Ben looked around as he heard the sound of a lot of running water. "The river, its overflowing! Quick, we have to go higher, now." He kicked his horse into a canter, not daring to gallop because of the slippery mud. "Hurry!"

"Yah!" Pru kicked her horse to make her go, then grabbed Boomerang's reins and dragged him along, Abigail too frightened to steer her own horse.

Jim looked back at the trail, then he heard the gunshot. "Kate!"

Lucky looked at her dad. "Dad, we have to go, we can't do anything."

"Your right Lucky." Jim sighed as he let Sorrel have his head, then he heard the second shot. He wanted to believe that she was okay, he wanted to go to her, but he had Lucky with him. He knew he needed to get Lucky to safety, all he could do for Kate was pray that somehow she was okay.

* * *

Thunder dug his hooves into the mud, trying to escape the rising river, but the rain was washing out the trail. He leapt forward, trying to gain traction on the shifting ground. He wished his rider could help, but he knew she couldn't do anything. He felt himself began to slide, and he heard the river roaring down the gully, then he bolted forward, throwing everything he had into getting to the top of the trail.

They were almost at the top of the trail when Thunder's back leg slipped out from underneath him. Thunder panicked, trying to get his footing back, and he could feel his rider slipping. _Don't fall off!_ He thought as he grabbed onto a boulder with his teeth, to steady himself, then he stood, shaking like a leaf at the top of the trail.

Kate herself was panicking, but she held on, trying to stay still so that the stallion could get his footing, then she gave a sigh of relief as she felt the horse stop sliding. She looked around, then saw the water. It was almost to the top of the trail. Adrenaline took over, and she thumped her heels into the stallion's flanks. "Hurry boy!"

Thunder felt the rider's determination in her kick, and he leapt forward, getting to the top of the trail in three big bounds, just as the river washed away the rest of the trail.

Kate sat shaking on the horse's back, the rain still pouring down in trainloads. She looked down at the river, as the three men were carried away by the current and knew that she could have been in it too, if it wasn't for the horse he was on. She patted his wet neck, trying to calm herself, as well as the stallion. "Thanks boy." She looked around through the pounding rain, trying to see Jim and the others, but they weren't in sight. "We have to find them, we have to find the way back." She suddenly realized how tired so was, and tried to fight the urge to sleep, the stress of everything overwhelming her and she slumped forward over the saddle.

Thunder pricked his ears up, trying to listen for the sound of the other horses, then a bolt of lightning struck a rock next to them, breaking the boulder in half. He reared in fright, then took off at a gallop, not watching where he was going.

As he galloped down the trail, suddenly Spirit appeared next to him, guiding him onto a different trail. "What are you doing Spirit?"

Spirit snorted as they galloped on through the rain. "This is a shortcut, we will come out of the canyon in front of the others." He saw Thunder's uncertainty. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." He looked at the rider on Thunder's back. "But she doesn't."

"Tell me about it." Thunder huffed as he felt her slid again. "She's been all over the place."

"That's because she's asleep." Spirt said as he looked at her. "She needs to be awake, the trail gets harder around the next corner." He quickly nipped Kate gently, then galloped on in front of Thunder. "This way."

Kate woke up suddenly when she felt the horse nip her, then she saw Spirit leading them through the canyon. _When did he show up?_ She thought as they rounded a corner, then she saw that it was a dead end, blocked by a large rock fall. "Oh no."

Spirit didn't slow down as he saw the fallen boulders, instead he took a giant leap, landed on one boulder, then jumped again, landing at the top. "Follow my lead, Thunder!"

Thunder could feel his rider's unbalanced weight, then he shifted so that her weight was even so he could make the jump, and he leapt, following the same thing that Spirit had done.

"Good work." Spirit snorted as Thunder joined him, then he turned and galloped off again, Thunder beside him. "We have to hurry, I can hear a rockslide!"

Thunder pricked up his ears, and he could hear it too. Stretching his neck out, he galloped harder and faster, passing Sprit. "Can you keep up if I go faster?"

Spirit quickened to catch up to him. "Sure, we just have to get out of this part of the canyon. It's not much further now." He could hear the rocks at the top of the cliff starting to slide, and as he glanced up, he could see the start of the slide. "Faster! Now!"

Thunder asked every little of strength from his body as he sped past Spirit. He was going even faster then he had galloped in the race he had won, but this was another race for his life, this time the threat wasn't men, but at that moment, he thought he would have preferred the men. He galloped on, feeling Spirit's muzzle on his rump as Spirit guided him out of the collapsing canyon.

Kate looked up as a big rock fell on the trail in front of them, then realized that the stallion was going to jump again. They were almost out of the canyon, but the rock was in the way. She held on tighter to the saddle horn, preparing for the jump.

Thunder saw the rock fall, and he knew he should slow down, but with the combination of a downhill slope, mixed with the mud, he knew it wasn't going to happen. He counted the strides to the rock, three, two, one, then leapt as high as he could manage, scraping his stomach on the boulder as he went over, but he landed safe and sound on the other side. He heard Spirit make the jump, then Spirit was beside him again, urging him on.

"Come on, they'll come out this way." He turned and galloped off in the pouring rain, shaking the rain off his mane as he ran.

Thunder followed Spirit, hoping that the other stallion was right. Normally he would fight any rival stallions, but this one was different. He saw Spirit stop, then he, then he began to slow as well, then stopped beside him, his head down panting. His legs felt like jelly, and the wounds that he had gotten for his trouble were bleeding badly. He felt his legs start to shake, then he collapsed on the ground, too tired to move.

"Thunder!" Kate exclaimed as she got off him and dragged the horse's head onto her lap, not worrying that she was sitting in a huge mud puddle. "Thunder, take it easy boy."

"Thunder?" Spirit asked as he nudged the black stallion. "You can't give up."

"I'm not." Thunder replied. "I just need a break."

Spirit nodded his head. "I'm going to get the others. I'll be back." He reared up and galloped off, into the other canyon.

"Easy boy, easy." Kate soothed as she stocked the horse's face. "You'll be fine."

Thunder whinnied gently at her as he buried his nose in her hand. _She better have some apples for me after this._ He huffed a huge sigh, his breath turning to mist in the rain.

Spirit found the group a little way into the canyon. He galloped up to them, then back around and raced in front of them, whinnying to the horses. "This way." He led them back to where he had left Kate and Thunder, then slid to a stop beside them.

"Kate!" Jim yelled as he saw her next to the stallion on the ground, then he dismounted Sorrel and ran over to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Kate reassured, then she looked back down at the stallion. "But Thunder's exhausted. He can't go on."

Al rode over to them, still holding Jenny. "I'm going to take her back, we have to hurry." He turned his horse around, then looked at Pru. "Pru, come with me!"

"Sure dad." She turned Chicalinda around, then galloped after her father.

Jim looked back at Lucky. "You ok honey?"

Lucky didn't answer, but instead she nodded to her father.

"We have to get back, the storm's getting worse."

"But what about Thunder?"

Jim looked at the stallion. "Can he get up?"

Spirit walked back over to the stallion. "You have to get up. You can't stay here any longer."

Thunder looked at Spirit. "It's no use, I'm too tired. I give up."

"No, you can't." Spirit stamped his hoof. "Your owner hasn't given up, and you must get up!"

"Jenny!" Thunder neighed, then leapt up, looking around. "Where is she?"

"Take it easy Thunder." Spirit nudged the stallion with his muzzle. "She's getting taken to town now."

"Phew." Thunder shook the rain out of his mane. "That's a relief."

"Looks like he had a miraculous recovery." Jim said as he looked at the stallion, then he helped Kate get to her feet. "He can't be ridden, he's too tired." He looked at Spirit, then at Sorrel. "Lucky can't ride Spirit in her condition, and you can't ride bareback, I'll take him. You ride Sorrel."

"Right." Kate walked over to the horse, and Jim helped her up, then she placed her arm around Lucky. "You okay?"

"Yeh." Lucky replied weakly. "I'll be fine."

Jim got up on Spirit, talking quietly to the stallion the entire time. "Let's go, h'yah Spirit."

Spirit shook his head, then cantered off, Thunder and Sorrel following him. The rain was pouring down, pounding, pounding on them. He snorted as they cantered through the forest, then he could hear Thunder lagging behind. "Thunder, you all right?" He whinnied.

"I'm, okay." Thunder neighed back. "How much longer?"

"A couple more miles, but I know a shortcut." He turned off the trail, the other's following. "This leads right to town, and we're only a little further away. Hang in there, Thunder."

Jim smiled as he saw Miradero in the distance. They were almost home. "Not long now Lucky."

Spirit and the other horses slid to a stop outside the Prescot house. Jim jumped off Spirit and Kate handed him down Lucky. "Abigail, you go take the horses to the barn, then you get yourself home before you catch cold."

"Sure Mr. Prescot. Its way past their bed time." She dismounted a sleeping Boomerang, then woke him up. "Come on, you can sleep soon." She grabbed the reins and dragged him to the barn, the other's following.

Kate opened the door for Jim and he carried Lucky into the house. "I'm so glad to be out of the rain."

Cora came downstairs, the doctor walking beside her. She gasped when she saw Jim carrying Lucky in. "What happened?"

"She hit her head." Kate replied. "I think she has concussion."

"We best get her upstairs." Doc Wilkins said. "I've already attended to Jenny."

Jim carried Lucky upstairs, and then walked out, leaving Cora to change her out of her wet clothes. He went and changed his cloths, then he grabbed Kate one of Cora's spare dresses and walked back down to her. "Here, you can go put these on."

Kate took the dress he handed to her. "Thanks." She walked out, then quickly came back, in dry clothes. She walked over to him and sat down beside him on the couch. "She'll be okay."

"Oh, I'm not worried about that." Jim said as he handed her a blanket to wrap herself in. "I'm still getting over the scare you gave me."

"You mean, the fact that I didn't follow the girls?"

Jim chuckled a little. "Yes, then the gunshots. I though they shot you."

"Oh, no, it wasn't them shooting at me. I was shooting at them, to get them away from Thunder. They had him cornered on the cliff overlooking the river, and they were going to push him over the edge. I got the gun and scared them off, then Thunder helped me get away. We almost didn't make it either, then Spirit led us out."

Jim placed his arm around Kate. "I'm just glad your okay, and the girls too. I was so worried about all of you, when I read the note. Don't you scare me like that again!" He gently scolded, then turned serious. "Did those men make it out?"

"No." Kate replied. "They got carried away from the river."

"I'll assist the Marshal in finding them tomorrow. I want them behind bars if they're still alive. What happened anyway?"

"They must have followed the tracks." Kate explained as she wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. "They came into the cave and tied us all up. They wanted Thunder. They must have been after him and Jenny for ages. They needed us out of the way, and they were planning on." She paused. "Well, we weren't going to be seen alive again."

"They were planning to murder the four of you?" Jim asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Kate replied simply. "I'm just glad you got there when you did, we wouldn't have gotten away from the river if you hadn't helped us out."

"That explains why Jenny shot those three men at the school yesterday. She was trying to get away from them." Jim was interrupted by Cora and Doc Wilkens walking into the room. "How's Lucky, and Jenny?"

"Lucky's got concussion." Wilkins explained as he closed up his bag. "But she'll be fine. Jenny on the other hand…"

"What about Jenny?" Kate asked, concerned. "Is she okay?"

Doc Wilkins sighed as he looked at her. "She's lost a lot of blood, and if the wound gets infected, she won't make it. She's very weak, and emaciated from lack of food, and with the gunshot, the outlook isn't good. She'll need twenty-four hour around the clock care, that's if she makes it through the night."

"Well, you won't have to worry about that." Cora butted in as she walked over to them. "I'll look after her, Kate and I can take turns watching her."

"Good idea." He nodded, then saw the clock, the hands pointing to the early hours of the morning. "I'm going to go home now, get me of either of them get worse."

"Alright." Jim replied. "I'll walk you out." He and the doctor walked out of the room.

Cora looked at Kate. "Are you alright, my dear?"

Kate nodded. "I'm fine." She shivered as she thought of the days events. "I'm just glad that Jim got to us when he did, or we wouldn't be here."

Cora gasped. "What happened?" She saw the bruises on Kates wrists. "The men found you?"

"Yes, all of us. They wanted the horse." Kate looked up the stairs. "I'm going to sit with Jenny, if that's alright."

"I'll come with you." Cora replied as they walked up to Lucky's room. They had made a makeshift cot in the corner for Jenny, so that it was easier for her to look after them. She handed Kate another blanket. "Your thoroughly chilled through."

"I know." Kate replied as she shivered. "It's freezing out there." She sat on the chair beside Jenny and yawned. "I'm so tired."

"You grab some sleep, I'll watch them." Cora said gently as she handed Kate a pillow. "Go on, you need it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Two chapters in one day! Hehe, have fun reading (Its to make up for not updating sooner) :)**

 **AND PLESE DROP ME A REVEIW! MUCH APPRECIATED!**

* * *

Abigail led the horses into the barn, then put them in their stalls and gave them a feed, then she left them and went to her own house, and to bed.

Thunder was stabled in Spirit's stall, the stallion eating his oats quietly. "I need to thank you for leading me out of the canyon."

"No thanks needed." Spirit replied, oats drippling out of his mouth. "I was happy to help you." He turned around after he finished his dinner and addressed the other horses. "I would like you all to make Thunder feel at home here, so lets all give him a warm welcome."

Junipero neighed loudly. "Welcome Thunder."

"Welcome Thunder." Chicalinda agreed from her stall, the other's all joining in with excited neighs. "We've heard a lot about you."

"Really?" Thunder snorted. "I'm not that special."

"Well, everyone else seems to think so." Sorrel butted in. "Lucky wouldn't stop talking about you the whole time after you came through with your rider yesterday."

"Was the person who rode me Lucky?"

"No." Boomerang said as he knocked over his oat pail to get the last little grains out. "That was the school teacher, Miss Floris. Lucky is Spirit's rider."

"So, she seems to think I'm pretty special hey?" He asked Spirit. "I hope you don't get jealous."

"Never." Spirit chuckled. "I know what Lucky's like. She means a lot to me, that girl."

"I know what you mean." Thunder whinnied softly as he thought of Jenny. "I hope my owner's alright. She's the only human I trust."

"I wouldn't have noticed that you didn't like humans." Chicalinda added. "You seemed pretty gentle with Kate."

Thunder shook his head. "Its men I'm afraid of. They've always abused me. Jenny is the only person I've ever let rid me, except for the teacher you talk of. Everyone else I've flat out refused to let them ride me." He looked at the scars on his legs. "Even after all the men did to me back where I came from, I still wouldn't let them near me. I trampled two of them to death. I'm just sick of the way they treat me."

"I can understand that." Junipero agreed. "I had a really nasty owner before the one I have now came along. He used to stave me and beat me too, and he is just a pure snake."

"I hope you don't hurt Mr. Granger though." Boomerang nosed into the conversation. "Cause if you do, you won't be here long."

Thunder snorted. "I'll only be here till Jenny is better, then we'll be off again. I'll be gone by morning to hide till she's better. I just don't trust humans."

"You can trust ours." Chicalinda nibbled on his mane across the stall wall. "They're always nice to us, and they give us extra oats when we're good too."

"I still don't trust them." He shook his mane. "I'll never trust anyone except Jenny."

Spirit looked at him with his wise eyes. "You'll learn soon enough that even though there are bad humans, there are good humans. Like Lucky's dad, Pru's dad and Miss Floris. They are the nicest humans I've meet, considering I bucked Pru's father clear over the corral fence." He chuckled. "I'm surprised he lets me in his barn after that. Mr. Granger is a tough customer."

"I bet he didn't like it."

"Nope. He didn't." Spirit snorted. "Its getting late, time to get some rest." He walked over to the corner of his stall and laid down, the rest of the other horses doing the same thing, except for Thunder.

Thunder stood, staring out the window to the house where he knew Jenny was. Instinct told him where she was, but he still couldn't help worry about her. He snorted again, then whinnied loudly. He quickly became quiet again, so that he didn't wake the other horses, then walked out the door and trotted off onto the prairie to hide….

* * *

Lucky opened her eyes and rubbed her head, then sat up and looked around the room. Cora and her dad where in chairs beside her, asleep and she saw Kate over on the other side of the room, with another girl. _That must be Jenny._ She thought, then she yawned.

"Hey sweet pea." Jim said as he waked up. "Feeling better?"

Lucky nodded. "Yes, a bit better."

Cora yawned as she woke up. "Glad to hear that Lucky." She got up and walked over to Kate and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Kate, wake up, its morning."

Kate's eyes fluttered open, then she saw the clock on Lucky's bedside table. "Oh, no, I'm going to be late to teach school."

"Calm down Kate." Jim chuckled. "We closed the school for the day." He handed Lucky a glass of water to drink. "Here, drink it slowly."

Lucky took a long drink, then passed it back. "Thanks dad." She looked over the other side of the room. "How's Jenny?"

Cora looked up at Lucky as she finished checking Jenny. "She's weak, but she's still sleeping, so we need to be quite." She walked over to the door. "I'm just going to get Doc to have a look at both of you."

"But I'm fine." Lucky protested. "I want to go see Spirit."

"Not till the doctor says you can, young lady." Cora affirmed as she left. "And that is my last word on the matter."

Lucky flopped back against her pillow. "Dad-"

"Your Aunts right." Jim butted in. "Another half-hour or so won't hurt you. In the mean time, I'm going to go make us all some breakfast." He got up and left the room, leaving Lucky to sigh miserably.

"It's not fair." Lucky huffed to herself as she stared at the ceiling. "I'm fine."

"They just want to be sure of that." Kate said as she walked over to Lucky's bed, and sat down beside her. "You had quite a nasty knock to the head last night. That's not something to be taken lightly."

"I know, I know." She rolled her eyes, then turned serious. "I need to thank you, for last night."

"It was nothing, Lucky." Kate assured as she stroked Lucky's fringe out of her face. "I'm just glad we're all fine, to some degree." She looked back at Jenny. "What do you know about her, Lucky?"

"Not much." Lucky pulled a paper out of her bedside table and handed to Kate. "I just know what's in this article."

Kate looked at the paper and saw that the article was written about Jenny's rather infamous ride. She gave a little chuckle. "Looks like the two of you will get along, she dressed up like a man to ride that race."

"That's where I got the idea from." Lucky explained. "But that's all that I know about her."

Kate nodded, and was about to reply when Cora and the Doc walked back in. "Nothing's wrong with Lucky's attitude." She teased as he walked over. "She's rearing to go."

Doc Wilkins chuckled as he walked over to Lucky and began his examination. "Not feeling nauseous or dizzy anymore?"

"Nope." Lucky replied with certainty. "I'm back to normal. Can I go for a ride on Spirit now?"

"I don't see why not." Doc Wilkins finished her check over. "You seem to be in great health. Just take it easy for a couple days, and don't go and do anything strenuous."

Lucky threw back the covers and leapt out of bed, then she saw Cora's disapproving looks. "That's strenuous? Can I go out now?"

Cora sighed. "It wouldn't matter if I tried to stop you or not, you always do what you want. Go on, but-" She didn't get to finish the sentence as Lucky ran out the door. "That girl."

Kate chuckled. "She's a go getter that one. You'd sooner hold back the tide then keep her from Spirit."

"I swear that horse and Lucky will be the death of me." She sighed again, then saw the doctor looking at Jenny. "How is she?"

Doc Wilkins glanced in her direction as he checked Jenny over. "To be honest, I'm surprised she made it through the night. She's a fighter this one, and she's tough." He unbandaged the wound and looked at it. "No sign of infection, so that's a good thing, but she's still weak. The fact that her pulse is getting stronger is a good indication that she should make a full recovery, in time."

Kate breathed a sigh of relief. "Now all we have to do is wait for her to wake up."

* * *

Lucky ran out to the barn, eating a couple of pancakes she had stolen off the plate in the kitchen as she ran through the door. She saw Abigail and Pru standing outside's Spirit's stall and went over to them. "What's wrong?"

"Thunder's gone." Abigail replied as she opened the stall door to let Spirit out into the walkway. "I put him in there last night, and now he's taken off."

"He shouldn't be out there." Pru added in, a bit worriedly. "He needs to rest, and his wounds need to heal."

"He was hurt?" Lucky asked in disbelief as she brushed Spirit quickly. "How bad is he hurt?"

"I don't know." Abigail placed Boomerangs saddle on his back and did up the girth. "But he had quite a few nasty cuts on him, especially his face." She looked at the blood on the floor. "And he's bleeding quite badly."

Sprit looked at Chicalinda and Boomerang as the girls spoke. "Do you know when he left last night?"

Boomerang shook his head. "I was asleep."

"So was I." Chicalinda added. "I didn't hear him leave."

Spirit snorted loudly. "He shouldn't be out there, not with how tired he is. He could get badly injured, or if those men find him, he could get caught."

"He's not going to be easy to find though." Chicalinda added knowingly. "He's smart, and he would have found himself a nice place to hide in." She nudged Pru as she felt the girth on her saddle get done up. "Too tight."

Pru loosened off her mare's girth after Chicalinda had snorted her disapproval. "Sorry girl." She mounted her horse, Lucky and Abigail already up on their horses, waiting for her. "Where do you think we look first?"

"The butterfly meadow?" Abigail asked as she led the way out of the barn. "Maybe Thunder wanted to see the butterfly's, I know Boomerang wants too."

Boomerang snorted as the other two horses whinnied with laughter "Yeh, right."

"I don't think Thunder would go there." Pru replied as she stopped her horse to look at the map. "There's no where to hide there. My guess is that he headed for the forest."

Spirit put his nose to the ground as Lucky and the girls discussed what they were going to do. He could faintly make out the scent of the black stallion, and he wasn't headed to the forest. He put his head up and whinnied in the direction the scent led. "Thunder?"

Lucky gave Spirit a pat, as the stallion began to move in place. "I think he wants to go this direction."

"But that's to the plains." Pru disagreed. "He would have went to the forest for cover."

"I think we should let him lead us." Lucky said as she gave him another pat. "When has Spirit been wrong?"

"Never." Pru sighed. "Lead the way."

Spirit felt Lucky nudge him with her heels, and he transitioned into an easy canter, following the scent, the other two horses close to his flanks. He snorted as a snake slid into the path, but he cantered on, trying to follow the scent before it drifted away. Already it was a few hours old, and he knew the stallion wasn't going to make it easy on him.

* * *

Thunder galloped on into the night, not worried where he was headed, just knowing that he had to get away from the town, where humans were. He didn't trust them, didn't trust them at all, and certainly didn't want to be anywhere near them. He galloped on and on, the night gradually giving way to daybreak, but still he continued, going higher and higher through the mountains just after the prairie plain he had crossed.

He slid to a stop on a rocky outcrop and looked around, the wind blowing strongly through his mane. He was tired, but he felt exhilarated after his gallop. He loved to run, loved to race the wind but he knew he had to stop. He sniffed the wind, to make sure that there were no scents that warned of danger, and to his relief all he could smell was the mountain sheep and a couple deer. He looked around down on the plain, then satisfied that all was safe, he laid down with his back against a cliff and went to sleep as the sun began to beat down overhead.

* * *

Spirit and the two horses swapped between cantering and galloping, always following the stallion's scent, trying to catch up to him before it disappeared in the hot daylight. He took shortcuts when he knew he could, and knowing the country as well as he did, he cut a couple of hours off the trip, getting him closer to Thunder.

Lucky pulled Spirit to a stop as they came to a creek. "We'll rest here for a minute, and let them drink." She caught the bottle Pru threw to her and took a long drink, then threw it back. "Thanks."

Pru nodded. "Your welcome." She got out her map, and began to figure out where they were, then she saw Abigail getting stuck into their lunch. "Abigail!"

Abigail looked at her innocently, crumbs all over her face from the cake. "Yes, your honour?"

"Lunch isn't for another two hours." Pru groused on her. "We can't eat it now, or we'll be hungrier later."

"Awe." Abigail complained as she stuck the lunch back in her bag. "But I want to eat now."

"You'll have to wait like the rest of us." Lucky said as Spirit and the two horses drank from the creek. "We'll eat soon, once we've caught up to Thunder. He's certainly been on the move today."

Pru suddenly looked up from her map, horror on her face. "He's headed for Greyson's land."

Abigail spat cake crumbs everywhere as she looked at Pru. "What? Where?"

"The Greydew mountains."

"Oh no." Lucky exclaimed as she realized the danger Thunder was in. "We have to find him before Greyson does. They were doing a horse roundup today."

Spirit jerked his head up as he heard what Lucky had said, then he looked around, to make sure Greyson wasn't around. He could see the look on Chicalinda and Boomerang's faces. He hated that man, and if Thunder was in any danger, he well… He knew what he would do. He began to move under Lucky, trying to get her attention.

Lucky patted his neck. "I know boy, we have to find him." She looked at Pru. "How much further do you think we are before we hit his boundary?"

"About three miles." Pru replied as she tucked the map away. "Let's hope that he's on this side though."

"And if he's not?" Abigail asked as she brushed the crumbs off her saddle.

"We follow." Lucky affirmed. "We're not going to let him get his greedy hands on Jenny's horse." She nudged Spirit with her legs. "Let's go."

* * *

Thunder was woken out of his sleep by the sound of many hooves, and excited yelling. He leapt up, and in the distance, he could see a herd of horses being chased by a group of men. He snorted as he looked around, hoping they hadn't seen him, and he leapt off the little crag he had been on and galloped up higher on the rough ground to hide in the trees.

He found himself a nice little thick grove to hide in, and he stood stock still, watching what was going on at the bottom of the mountain. The men had cornered the horses against the base of the cliff he had just leapt up, using the ledges to climb, and they were in the process of cutting out the horses they wanted and roping them, throwing some to the ground when they resisted.

As the horses screamed and tried to get loose, Thunder could smell the fear and terror in the air. He was sweating from fear himself, it beading off his coat and running down his legs. His nostrils were wide, puffing in terror, and he hoped that the men hadn't seen the tracks he had made. He saw that they had dogs, and he was glad he was upwind, so that they couldn't smell him. He had already had one time when he had run to away from dogs before, and he wasn't keen to do it again.

He snorted as he sniffed the air again, then he could faintly smell Spirit, Chicalinda and Boomerang. He looked down closely, and in the far distance, he thought he could see them in the grove of the trees on the edge of the plains. He snorted again as the men began to lead the horses they had caught away, letting the ones they didn't want go, but he knew that if they saw him, they would want him. He pawed the ground with impatience to get away, far away from these people when he heard a twig snap behind him. He wheeled around just in time to prevent himself from getting caught in the man's rope, it glancing off his neck as he reared.

"Well, aren't you a fine beauty." Greyson sneered as he got his rope ready to throw again, Thunder trapped in the trees. "You'll bring me a pretty penny."

Thunder roared, then sprung forward at the man, teeth bared. He snapped his jaws shut, feeling the man's jacket in his teeth as he sprung back, then wheeled around and kicked, knocking the man's horse to the ground. He roared again, then galloped forward, jumping over both man and beast. He galloped back where he had come from, hearing the man and his horse coming after him. He looked around, then looked forward again, knowing that he was going to have to go down the way he had come up.

* * *

Spirit stopped with a start as he smelt the fear from horses in the air, almost chucking Lucky clear over his neck. He snorted as he sniffed the air, looking up at the mountain through the edge of the grove where he had stopped, the other's beside him.

"What's going on?" Pru asked as she looked at Spirit. "We can't stop now, we have to find him." She went to nudge Chicalinda forward, but before the mare had taken two steps, Spirit blocked off her path and neighed at her. "What's his problem?"

Lucky patted Spirit's neck to calm him. "Easy, easy boy. What's gotten you so upset?"

"Look." Abigail pointed to the horses coming into view over a rise. "Those men are chasing those horses!"

"We have to stop them!" Lucky kicked Spirit forward, but the stallion refused to move. "Come on, we have to stop them boy."

"Lucky, no!" Pru protested. "That's Greyson's land. If we go there, with him there, you know what could happen."

"But we have to help them."

"Pru's right Lucky." Abigail joined in as Boomerang watched what was going on in horror. "We shouldn't interfere."

"But it's not right!" Lucky argued again. "What if Thunder's with them?"

"If Thunder's with them, we can only hope that he gets away." Pru replied as she looked at the herd, and gave a sigh of relief when she saw that Thunder wasn't with them. "And he's not."

Spirit sniffed the air again, and he could just faintly, so faint that he could hardly smell it, smelt Thunder. He snorted as he made a mental map of where the other stallion was. Thunder was on the top of the mountain, and he knew that on the other side was Greyson's ranch. He was trapped. He looked at Chichalinda and Boomerang and whinnied gently to them. "Thunder's up there."

Boomerang jumped from hoof to hoof with worry. "What's he going to do? There's no way down, except the cliff face, or the slope to the ranch, and if he goes down there, he'll be caught."

"Thunder's smart." Chicalinda replied, trying to ease all their worry as the men began to lead the caught horses to the ranch. "He'll know a way."

Lucky looked on as the men let some of the horses go and led the rest to the ranch. "That's so not fair."

"It's not fair, but that's life." Pru replied as she watched the men leave, going out of side around the mountain. "I'm just glad that Thunder's not in that bunch."

"There he is." Abigail said as she pointed to the top of the cliff. "Oh no, and Greyson's behind him!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi readers! Here I am with another chapter of my Spirit Riding Free fanfiction (sorry it has taken so long to upload) I wasn't sure if anyone was even reading this story, and I had to get off the stuff I had written on another cp before I could do this update, so that's why it took so long.**

 **I don't know when my next update on this story will be, I haven't written anymore then this chapter, but I will try my best to get another chapter out in a couple of months. Shoutout to Katmar1994, and April, thanks for reviewing guys! Much appreciated! And as always, thanks SageBrushMustang for your review too.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Thunder galloped down the crest to the cliff, hearing the man's horse close behind him. He slid to a stop at the edge of the cliff and turned around to see the man getting closer.

"Gotcha!" Greyson yelled as he whirled his rope around, then let it go, aiming for Thunder's neck.

Thunder roared as he spun round, then leapt. He went flying through the air, then landed with a jar on the ledge below. He stood shaking for a moment, then he took another giant leap across to a different ledge, then galloped down the side till he ran out of ground. He looked up to see that the man was encouraging his horse to jump, then he watched as they landed on the ledge he had just come from. With a shake of his mane and a loud roar, he jumped forward to the next ledge, then turned and leapt off, sliding all the way to the bottom. He could hear the man's horse behind him, and he waisted no time at all in rising to his feet, but he was tired.

As he gathered his feet under him to gallop forward, he heard the rope whistle through the air, then felt it snag around his neck. He roared as he spun around, then charged at the man's horse. He pounded the horse to the ground, then turned to run, the rope still around his neck. He galloped into the forest, not looking back as the rope snagged on logs and rocks, then he felt another rope thrown around his neck as he rounded a corner. He slid to a stop and reared, roaring and bellowing, about to change again.

"Thunder!" Abigail yelled as Pru held onto the rope, tying it to her saddle. "Steady boy!"

Thunder didn't hear the girls yell as he leapt forward, then he was knocked down to the ground. He laid there, snorting and breathing heavily, then he saw Spirit. "Get back!" He roared as he leapt up, aiming for the stallion and his rider. "Back!"

"Take it easy Thunder." Spirit reared up and again knocked him to the ground, protecting the three girls from the mad stallion. "We're here to help, not harm you."

Thunder's anger slowly cooled down, as he laid on the ground puffing for air. He felt hands on his neck, releasing the two nooses, then felt a halter slid onto his face. He slowly got to his feet as the girl encouraged him to rise, and stood, shaking.

Lucky got off Spirit and walked over to him after Pru had gotten him up. She gently ran her hand along his neck, speaking to him soothingly. "Easy, easy." She looked around him, then saw Greyson galloping up to them. "Woah, easy." She looked at Pru, starting to get anxious. "What do we do?"

"Run!" Pru said as she tied Thunder's lead rope to her saddle and mounted, Lucky jumping back onto Spirit. "Now!" She kicked Chickalinda, the three girls galloping back out of the forest, dragging Thunder along.

Greyson saw them getting away and spurred his horse, not caring that his horse was badly injured. "Get up you miserable piece of horseflesh! H'yah!" he looked up to see that the girls were getting away with the horse. "Come back here you lot!"

Lucky heard Greyson roaring at them as they galloped away. "Not a chance!" She yelled back, glad that they weren't on his land now. He had no argument, and she knew he couldn't do a thing about them taking the horse. She looked at Thunder, and saw him tiring. "Come on boy, you can do it." She encouraged as she gave him a pat. "You have to."

As they galloped through the forest, Pru felt the rope jerk suddenly, then Chicalinda was pulled to a stop. She looked around to see what had happened. "Thunder!"

"Oh no." Abigail exclaimed as she saw Thunder on the ground, then saw Greyson still chasing them. She leapt off and knelt down beside him and Pru. "You have to get up."

"Come on boy." Pru tried to lift him to his feet again. "Come on."

Thunder whinnied weakly, as he struggled to get his hooves under him, then he collapsed again on the ground. He could hear the man galloping up, then he had a sudden burst of adrenaline and he tried again to get to his feet. "I. Can. Do. It." He whinnied as he let Spirit help him up, then he was standing again.

Lucky watched as Greyson came closer, the girls mounting their horses as soon as they had gotten Thunder up. "Come on, we have to hurry."

"Yah." Pru nudged Chicalinda, then gently jerked on Thunder's rope to get him moving. "Come on boy."

Abigail looked at the girls worriedly as they galloped through the forest, and towards the river. "Do we have to cross?" She looked around at it worried, the water splashing over the rocks, the current strong.

Lucky pulled Spirit to a stop at the edge of the river, looking across, then looking back at a fastly approaching Greyson, now mounted on a new horse. She didn't worry how on earth he had gotten a fresh horse, but the main thing was that he was coming, and fast. "We have to cross, now." She nudged Spirit forward, leading the way into the river.

Thunder followed the other horses into the water, then he gave a snort of fear as his hooves no longer touched the bottom. He was feeling more and more tired, the current beginning to sweep him away. He began to whinny loudly "Help!"

Sprit, Boomerang and Chicalinda reached the other bank, walking out of the water huffing and puffing, then as Pru turned to see how Thunder was doing, the rope let go, and the stallion was getting dragged away by the current. "Noooo!"

Lucky turned Spirit around as Thunder began to whinny franticly, then she jumped off him. "Go get him Spirit!"

Spirit reared up, then galloped along the bank of the river. "Hold on Thunder, there's a place up ahead where it gets shallow. Try and make it to the bank!"

Thunder neighed weakly as he struggled to keep his head above water. "I'm trying."

Spirit watched as Thunder's head went under, then he jumped into the river, swimming out to the other stallion. He caught up to the black horse in three strokes, then he grabbed Thunder's forelock with his teeth, lifting his head out of the water. "I've got you." He turned so that Thunder was protected from the current, then he began to swim back to the back, helping Thunder as best as he could.

Lucky raced up on Chicalinda, behind Pru, and saw Spirit jump into the river. "Spirit!" They watched as Spirit helped Thunder out of the river, then as Spirit shook the water from his coat, Lucky ran over to him. "Spirit, oh I'm so glad your okay."

Spirit neighed as Lucky gave him a hug, then he nudged Thunder with his muzzle. "You alright?"

"Yes, thanks to you." Thunder's head was so low that it was almost on the ground. "Is that man still following us?"

Chicalinda looked around and saw that he was no longer following them. She shook her head and whinnied excitedly. "No, he didn't cross the river. We've gotten away."

Pru patted Thunder as she looked him over, then she picked up what was remaining of the rope attached to the halter and tied it back to Chicalinda's saddle. "Come on boy, let's get you back." She mounted her mare, then gently pulled the stallion along.

Lucky remounted Spirit and walked him alongside Thunder, Abigail bringing up the rear. "Is he going to be okay Pru?"

"He should be in a few days." Pru replied as she looked at the stallion, walking with his head down. "We'll have to lock the barn from the inside so that he doesn't get out again." She heard Thunder snort. "I don't think he's happy about that, hey girl?" She patted her mare, Chicalinda looking at Thunder instead.

"You shouldn't have left in the first place." Chicalinda snorted with distain. "And if you hadn't, you wouldn't be feeling like you are now."

"Yeh Thunder, it wasn't smart." Boomerang added. "Why would you leave a comfortable stable when it contains oats?"

Thunder hung his head as he walked in between them, ignoring their remarks. He knew he shouldn't have left the barn, but all he wanted to do was find a place to hide, to stay safe. But look where that had gotten him. "I know, alright." He snorted. "Stop."

Boomerang looked over at him. "We were just saying-"

"Enough." Thunder snorted again, showing the whites of his eyes to the stubborn pony. "I don't need to hear it from you."

Spirit looked at Thunder as they walked back towards the town. He knew how he felt, and he walked closer to him, then placed his muzzle on the stallion's shoulder. "Don't worry, I know why you left, and I don't blame you."

"Thanks Spirit." Thunder whinnied, then he looked up, sniffing the air. "I can smell that man following us again."

Spirit followed Thunder's lead, sniffing the air, then he stopped and looked at Lucky, snorting with fear.

"What's wrong with Spirit, Lucky?" Abigail asked. "He's acting like we're being followed."

Lucky looked around, then saw Greyson following them again. "That's because we are!" She kicked Spirit forward. "Come on Thunder, it's not too much further. If we can make it back to the barn, your dad can stop him."

Abigail looked around, then kicked Boomerang to catch up to the other two girls. She could see Miraderro in the distance, then Boomerang overtook the three horses, making a beeline to the barn, and his oats. "Well, I hope that he doesn't catch up to us before we reach the barn. Thunder's getting slower and slower."

Pru looked down and saw that she was right. Thunder was lagging behind, then she saw the barn looming in front of them. "We made it!" She leapt off Chicalinda as the mare slid to a stop, then threw the door open and the horses raced into the barn, she slammed and locking the door behind them. She looked around as the horses heaved and puffed after their gallop, looking for her dad. "Dad!"

"Up here Pru." Al yelled from the loft. "What is it?"

"You have to get down here. Now. Mr. Greyson wants Thunder, and he's coming here." She looked out the window to see him pulling his horse to a stop. "You have to stop him."

Al climbed down out of the ladder and walked over to Pru. Before he could even ask her what had happened, Greyson started banging on the door. Al motioned for the girls to get back, and he went to the door.

"Open up!" Greyson yelled as he pounded the door. "I know you're in there, and that's my horse!"

Al unlocked the door and flung it open, standing in the doorway. "What do you want?"

Greyson was surprised to see Al there, and his whole demeanour changed. "Sorry to bother you, but those girls have my horse, and I want it back. I wrangled him fair and square on my property." He sneered. "And those girls stole him."

Lucky leapt out from behind the barrel she was hiding behind and ran up to him before the girls could stop her. "He's not yours, he already has an owner!"

"Is that a fact? Then why was he on my property?" Greyson whinged at Lucky. "I got that stallion fair and square, and I'm taking him." He walked forward, and grabbed the rope attached to Thunder, and pulled it roughly.

Thunder woke up with a start, then he saw Greyson, and he jerked his head up. He snaked his neck up and snorted, stamping his hoof.

"Get along you mule!" Greyson yanked the rope again, then Lucky grabbed it out of his hand.

"Your not taking him anywhere!"

"Lucky's right." Al agreed, stepping beside her. "The stallion stays."

"The stallion goes with me." Greyson snarled, as he snatched the leadrope off them and hit Thunder with the knotted end. "I'll show you whose boss!"

Thunder rolled his eyes as the man came closer, then he reared up and roared as the man hit him. He bared his teeth and reared again, pawing the air as he spun around, Al and Lucky jumping back so that he didn't hit them. He roared again as he jumped forward, then he knocked Greyson over, pounding his hooves near the man's head as he bellowed, pounding closer and closer. His eyes were rolling as he reared again as the man cowered underneath him, then as he was about to come back down and finish off the man, Lucky ran in and grabbed the lead rope.

"Easy boy, easy!"

Greyson snarled as he crept away from the stallion's front legs. "That thing should be destroyed! He's too wild to live." He reached for his pistol, but Al yanked it out of his hand.

"It's time for you to leave. Now!" Al snarled. "Get. And don't come back. If you touch that horse, you're going to be up to your neck in it. Now, off my property." He stared as Greyson left, then looked back at the girls, Lucky still holding onto Thunder's lead rope. "What's this all about?"

Pru took a deep breath, and began to explain…

* * *

Jenny opened her eyes and yawned, wondering what on earth had happened to her. She looked up, and saw that she was in a room, and on a soft bed, then the pain in her chest began to come back. She looked around, and saw another person in the room, the women she had seen at the school. She yawned, then groaned as she felt a stabbing pain in her lungs.

Kate was woken up by Jenny stirring, and she walked over to her. "Hi Jenny."

Jenny looked at her, wondering how on earth she knew her name. "How do you know my name?"

"We saw the article in the newspaper about you." Kate replied as she handed the paper Lucky had shown them to her. "That's how we know its you. Why are you running? Is someone after you? Who were those men?"

"Hold it, right there." Jenny said. "I'm not answering a single question until you tell me where my horse is. Where's Thunder?"

"Thunder's down in the barn, where he's safe."

"Thunder's not going to like that." She looked out the window. "He hates people. Anyway, we'll be out of your hair as soon as I've rested." She went to sit up, but the pain in her chest, mixed with Kate pushing her back down stopped her. "Um, what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Jenny shook her head. "No, I don't, but from the pain in my chest, it wasn't a walk in the park." She frowned as she tried to remember, then it came back. "I was shot wasn't I?"

Kate nodded as she "Yes, you were."

"I thought so. I was running from the men when one of them shot me, then I hit the ground and that's all I remember. I don't even know how you found me."

"It was Thunder, he came into town and we followed him to you, and the rest you don't need to worry about right now." She heard Cora walking into the room. "She's awake Cora."

Cora walked over and smiled at Jenny. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a million bucks." She replied sarcastically. "Sore, and tired. And hungry."

"Well, if your hungry, your in luck. I have a pot of my stew on the stove, if you want some I can bring you a bowl."

"Alright, yes, I'll take some." She coughed once, then gasped. "I'm okay."

"I'll go get you that stew." Cora replied as she walked out the door and back downstairs.

"So, how did you come to be near Miraderro?" Kate asked as she sat down on the bed beside Jenny.

Jenny sighed, and looked away. "Would it be okay for me not to answer that question?"

"But, what about your parents?" Kate looked at her closely. "Wont they be worried about you?"

"I don't have parents." Jenny replied. "I'm a slave. I don't have a home, or anything. Except Thunder, and only cause he came with me when I ran away."

Kate didn't know what to say. "But, how?"

"My father was a very powerful man in Mexico where I came from, and he was an English man, while my mother was a Mexican slave. My mother loved me, but I was just another possession of his, like her." She sighed, then her eyes began to water. "He sold my mother when I was eight, I had no say in the matter, and I couldn't go with her. I found out a couple years later that she died of influenza in an epidemic. I lived with the other slaves, and I helped take care of the horses. The horses got better care then we ever did. One day they came in with a horse they had caught, and from that day on Thunder and I were inseparable, even though he had the tag of being vicious. He killed quite a few men back there, but the only reason that he wasn't put down was because he's fast, and was used to breed from. He was put in races, but I was the only one who could ride him, so that's how I came to win the Pony Express Double Dash. I only stayed because of Thunder. There was times when I could have gotten away earlier, but I wasn't going to leave him behind. Then there was a terrible storm and a tornado, and that's when I took off. I've been on the run ever since."

Kate nodded as she digested what Jenny had said. "And how old are you now?"

"I'm only twelve." Jenny replied as she heard Cora coming back in. "Hmmm, that smells delicious."

"It tastes good too." Cora replied as she helped Kate sit her up, then she gave the bowl to Kate. "I need to go and talk to the Sherriff and Jim. I'll be back after I've spoken to them. Have you got it all under control here?"

"Yes, I can watch her while your gone. When you see Jim, tell him that I need to speak to him."

"Sure." Cora walked back out, then quickly came back in. "I almost forgot, I have a pie in the oven that needs to be taken out in half an hour, can you take it out for me?"

"Don't worry, I will." Kate replied as she began to feed Jenny, then she looked at the girl with sympathetic eyes. "You know, I understand you better then you realize. I'm grew up an orphan too. I lived in an orphanage until I was an adult, because no one wanted to adopt me, so I understand what its like to be alone."

Jenny looked at Kate with amazement in her eyes. "You were an orphan too?"

"Yes." Kate looked down into the bowl. "I never knew my parents at all. I don't even know what happened to them, but I can't imagine what it was like for you being a slave."

Jenny's eyes began to film over as she thought of her time of being a slave. She began to sob as the memories came back. She thought she had dealt with it all, but now it was pouring back like a flood.

"Oh, Jenny, I'm sorry." Kate placed the bowl on the bedside table and placed his arm around Jenny. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's alright." Jenny stopped sobbing and wiped her eyes with her hand. "It's not you. Its just-" Her voice trailed off."

"It's okay, you don't need to tell me." Kate soothed. "But I do need to know about those men who were chasing you. Why are they after you?"

"They're after Thunder." Jenny replied as she had another mouthful of the soup. "He's worth a fortune, and I'm just a no account slave. I can't let them take him, but I can't stop them. I'm a nobody, and legally, I'm still a slave. Runaway slaves have a bounty on their heads. Those men make their livelihood from catching people like me. If it wasn't for Thunder I would have been caught ages ago. He's saved my life on more than one occasion."

"He sounds like a very special horse."

"He is." Jenny yawned, then pushed Kate's hand with the spoon away. "I want to sleep now."

"Alright. You can eat some more later. I'll keep it warm for you."

"Thanks." Jenny snuggled up under the blankets and closed her eyes, hearing Kate leave the room as she dozed off.

Kate looked at the young girl, then she stood up and took the remainder of the stew back into the kitchen, then she took out the pie. As she placed it on the table to cool, she saw the time and wondered where Lucky was. She went back upstairs and checked on Jenny, then went out of the house to the barn. "Lucky?"

"In the loft." Lucky yelled. "And be careful of-" her voice trailed off as Snips and his donkey raced out of the stall, almost crashing into Kate.

"Woah." Kate yelped with surprise as she jumped out of the way, then she climbed up the ladder into the loft. "How's Thunder?"

"Well, he got himself into a bunch of trouble earlier." Abigail blurted out, then she was nudged by Pru to shut up.

"What happened?"

"Thunder took off, then Greyson almost caught him. We've locked him in now so he can't escape again." Pru looked at the black stallion pacing around the small stall. "And he's not happy about it."

"I can see that." Kate replied as she glanced down at him, then she looked at Lucky. "Have you seen you dad?" I need to talk to him."

Lucky groaned. "He rode out with the Sheriff to find those men. He's not back yet, so you'll have to wait." She decided to change the subject. "How's Jenny?"

"That's what I need to talk to him about." Kate sighed. "It will have to wait, but when you see him, let him know its urgent." She went back down the ladder and headed back to the house.

Lucky groaned again. "Let him know its urgent." She mimicked the voice Kate used. "Ugh, she cant get along without him."

"Lucky, maybe you need to be a bit easier on her." Abigail said as she finished cleaning Boomerangs bridle. "She does leave you alone most of the time."

"I think I need a walk. A long one."


End file.
